This Is So Weird!
by Ravenclaw For The Win
Summary: What happens when Zoey's older sister, Kristen Montgomery-er I'm sorry, Kristen Emmerly, gets Marked and sent to the House Of Night? Follow Kristen through her adventures at the House of Night. This my first fanfic, so please be nice and the story is better than this summary makes it sound. BLANKET DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF NIGHT, if I did I wouldn't be writing this.
1. Marked by a Hot Vampyre

It was a Saturday evening and I was walking through the mall with my friends when I saw him. The incredibly hot guy. Tall, dark hair, blue eyes. And then I saw his forehead. Well crap. He was a vampire. After assessing him, I noticed that he was watching me. He took a few steps forward and raised one hand, pointing a finger at me.

"Kristen Montgomery! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; harken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night." He intoned in a gorgeous voice.

My forehead exploded in pain and I crumpled to the ground. Looking up, I saw all of my friends circled around me and the Tracker crouching next to me.

"I'm sorry, you're only my second, here," he paused, standing up and extending a hand to help me up. "I'm Erik, a Tracker for the Tulsa House of Night."

"I think my sister goes there," I tell him, "her name's Zoey."

"Hmm…I don't know a Zoey Montgomery, but I know a Zoey Redbird."

I gasped. "Redbird's my mother's maiden name."

He nodded. "Ah yes, she mentioned she changed her name."

"She changed her name?"

Erik nodded. "Come, my car's this way. I'll take you home so you can collect your stuff."

An hour later, we had gotten my stuff (after an argument with my mum and stepfather, John) and were headed to the House of Night. While he drove, Erik schooled me on how to act when we arrive and meet the High Priestess.

"Now when you meet her, cast your eyes down, don't look at her," he paused and glanced at me. "It's rude," he said anticipating my question. "And when she says 'Merry Meet' you reply, 'Merry Meet, Priestess."

He stopped.

I looked up and saw large wooden doors. "We're here," Erik stated unnecessarily. He got out of the car and walked me through the doors. "Here, I'll take you to the High Priestess."

"The High Priestess is already here, Erik," a clear, feminine and somewhat familiar voice rang out.

Erik started but then clasped a hand over his heart and bowed slightly, "Merry Meet, Priestess." I heard footsteps and soon saw a pair of black boots peeking out from beneath a long dark purple dress. "Merry meet, Erik." Someone sighed. "A second one, Erik? You know you don't have to escort them here, I know you had a reason last time."

"My apologies, Priestess."

"How many times do I have to tell you? you don't have to call me priestess. You know my name, use it."

"Of course."

"Merry meet fledgling."

"Merry meet, Priestess," I replied to the voice before me.

The person sighed. "Has Erik here been teaching you false etiquette?"

When I didn't reply, someone said, "Really, Night, you had to do that. Allison doesn't even do that and she's been a Tracker for a shorter amount of time than you."

The second voice was masculine and not familiar at all. The female gasped and the feet I could see, tipped backwards. I heard someone step forward and then, "Mo Bann Ri, are you okay?"

"You can look up, Kristen," Erik told me. I looked up to see Erik begin to walk away. "Oh and the High Priestess is going to be a shock for you."

I glanced over to where I knew the High Priestess to be. I could only see her boots and the backs of two people, one a girl with curly, shoulder-length hair and the other, a man with shaggy dirty blonde hair. I looked back at Erik who was now a couple of metres away and asked, "Aren't you going to help her?"

"No, Stark and Stevie Rae have her."

From behind me I heard a female voice with a strong Oklahoma accent say, "she's fine Stark, it's just Nyx. She'll be awake soon. See look, she's already waking up."

"Thank Goddess." It was the guy behind me, I turned to see the three people in the same positions as before. "Z, you okay? Do you want anything?"

'Z'? Who was 'Z'?

"I'm fine Stark. And at the moment, all I need to do is stand up," the High Priestess said.

So the High Priestess was called 'Z'?

The two people helped the High Priestess up and when I saw her face I gasped. "Zoey?"

My sister had the Marks of a vampyre and her tattoos were a lacy pattern that went down her neck, over her shoulders, across her chest and down under her dress.

"Kristen?" Zoey looked at the guy – Stark - next to her who shrugged, as if to say he didn't know. "The new fledgling's my sister?"

Stark and Stevie Rae just stared at me.

"Man, Trackers don't tell me anything," Zoey sighed and Stark placed a hand on her shoulder. Zoey turned to Stevie Rae, "can you please get the others? They can show her around, then come see me in my office. I need to think."

"Of course," she started to walk away but Zoey stopped her.

"Wait, I'll get them." Zoey flicked her fingers and I saw the air shimmer, then her knees gave way and Stark caught her.

"Zoey, when- last week? Really?" she nodded. "Why? Really, too busy, huh?"

Stark picked Zoey up, bridal style, and said to Stevie Rae, "look after the fledgling, I need to make sure she gets some blood." Stevie Rae nodded and when Stark turned away, I saw that above the ankle boots Zoey wore, she had more tattoos that went down her calves and into her boots. I turned back to Stevie Rae, who was watching me. I opened my mouth but she bet me to it.

"Don't ask about her tattoos, that's her story to tell."

Instead of asking about Zoey's tattoos, I asked, "why does she need blood? Is she sick or something?"

"Nah, Z's not sick. She just needs blood to keep her strength and if no one intervenes and mixes is with her wine, then she forgets and gets weak."

So my sister needs to drink blood to stay strong. Gross. I looked at Stevie Rae's Marks and got curious so I asked, "why do you and Stark have red Marks?"

Stevie Rae turned away from me and just then a group of people ran up, none of them noticing me.

"Hey, Bumpkin," a blonde said

"Hello, Aphrodite."

"Where's Zoey? You know, since she called us here, I expected her to actually be here."

"Stark took her to get some blood."

"Oh Goddess, what did she do now?" a cute guy with brown hair said. _Now?_

"Went a week without."

"Goddess Zoey is-" the blonde – Aphrodite – started, but I interrupted her. "_Hello!_ Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

A dark skinned girl declared, "gee, this fledgling is _snarky_, isn't she Twin?"

"Yeah, she is. She's like Aphrodite." A second blonde answered the dark skinned girl's question.

"Guys, stop it! This is Kristen, the fledgling Erik just Marked," Stevie Rae told them. "Anyway, Kristen. That's Aphrodite, she's a bitch to anyone; Damien," she pointed to the cute brown haired guy, "he uses a lot of big words and don't bother hitting on him, he's gay; Jack," she pointed to a small boy who looked about twelve, and he waved at me, "Damien's boyfriend, he's kinda our tech guy; Darius," a massive guy that was standing behind Aphrodite, he was kind of hot, "he's a Son of Erebus warrior and don't even try hitting on him, he's with Aphrodite and she will claw your eyes out."

Stevie Rae paused and the dark skinned girl spoke up. "Hey, don't forget about us! So I'm Shaunee and this is my twin,"

"Erin, and lets get this straight you were Marked by Erik?" another blonde asked.

I nodded.

"He may be gorgeous," Erin started and Shaunee continued.

"But he's an ass-"

"-hat." Erin cut Shaunee off and completed the word.

"Oi Dorkamese Twins! That's my word!" Aphrodite grumbled at them.

"Y'all be nice, now," Stevie Rae broke in and then spoke to all of them, "Zoey said to show her around, so let's take her on the tour."

"Whatever, I'm going," Aphrodite declared and Stevie Rae gave her a look. "What? You don't need everybody to help show her around. Come on, Handsome," she said grabbing Darius' hand and walked off with him.

Stevie Rae sighed and said, "Does anyone else feel they don't need to come?" she paused and seemed to consider something before continuing. "And I know something about her you don't."

The last statement seemed to concrete the fact that the twins were staying, Damien looked intrigued while Jack just looked excited, though I don't know what about, whether it was the fact that there was a secret or that he was going to help show me around.

"Come on," Stevie Rae said and started to walk off, obviously expecting us to follow.


	2. Tour, Questions and Tales of Fights

I looked about and saw a large building with a statue of a woman with raised arms and her hands cupping a crescent moon.

"That's Nyx's temple," I looked beside me to see Damien walking next to me and explaining things. "You'll find the High Priestess in four places – her office, her classroom, the temple and the stables with her horse. Well, five really, you could find her in her rooms, but never go there, you will probably be scarred for life. Aphrodite did and is scarred, and she slept around with basically the whole school." I shifted uncomfortably and Damien probably noticed but didn't comment. "Anyway, there are three rituals a week in the temple, on top of Full Moon rituals, which reminds me, there's one on Tuesday, the day before parent visitation evening."

"That one's the rec hall," I looked to where Erin was pointing – a large round building. "We hold the Dark Daughters rituals there, and there are games and everything there."

"Dining halls there," Shaunee pointed to a big building.

Stevie Rae spoke up, "Kristen, if there are any questions you have, you can ask us."

"Umm…okay. Well, what was up with Stark when Zoey collapsed? It was like he was having a conversation with himself."

"Zoey and Stark…have a bond," Damien told me.

"Bond?"

"Stark can sense Zoey's emotions and if he concentrates, he can hear her thoughts. It happened when he became her Guardian."

"Okay…" I said slowly. "What about Aphrodite, she's human. How come she's here?"

Shaunee decided to answer this one. "Aphrodite was a fledgling, but," she glanced at Stevie Rae, "something happened, and now she's Nyx's human Prophetess."

I wondered what had happened with Stevie Rae that caused Aphrodite to become human again.

"Fledgling or not, she's still a hag from hell," Erin added and her and Shaunee bumped hips.

"You two! Stop it!" Stevie Rae snapped. "Anything else you would like to know, Kristen?" she asked me in a kinder tone of voice.

"Has Zoey made the Change?"

Erin and Shaunee gave me weird looks; Damien looked at me, intrigued again, while Stevie Rae looked off into the distance, so Jack answered.

"Nah, Z hasn't made the change, and we're not sure she will, and if she does we're wondering what will happen to her marks."

"But I thought that only adult vampyres had the other marks."

"Oh, Z's-"

"I told you that's Zoey's story to tell." Stevie Rae interrupted Jack.

"So if she's a fledgling, how did she become High Priestess?"

"Zoey-"

Erin cut Damien off by saying, "hey Shaunee, isn't that a ball of fire?"

"Yeah, it is."

A small ball of fire was flying towards us and as it reached us, Shaunee stretched out a hand to touch it.

"Don't touch it, it could burn you," I told her and noticed that the others were watching the ball with curiosity. Shaunee opened her mouth to say something, but Jack bet her and said, "She must be stronger."

The others nodded their agreement, and Shaunee said what she was going to say before Jack spoke. "It won't hurt me, Zoey wouldn't send a harmful message, and anyway, if it was meant to be harmful, it couldn't hurt me." She paused and added, "and Jack even if she wasn't stronger, she would still send us a message, but it would be on paper and she would get Arrow Boy to shoot it on an arrow to us."

"Zoey sent that?" I asked in wonderment.

"Yeah, she controls all five elements," Erin answered.

"Don't get on her bad side. It isn't pretty. Remember last time?" Stevie Rae became animated, as she began a new conversation.

"Oh yeah, that was hilarious." Erin started to explain to me, "Erik tried to kiss her and she absolutely kicked his ass. He walked away soaked to the bone, with a half burnt off shirt, scorched pants, singed hair and several slap marks, burns and bruises. And he was lucky"

"True, one time, she was half dead and she burnt a Raven Mocker to a crisp," Shaunee said. "Anyways, with Erik, Stark didn't even try to stop her. He just stood there trying not to laugh."

"Yeah, but last time he tried to stop her, his shirt caught on fire and they didn't even sleep in the same room for a week," Jack told everyone.

"How did you know that they didn't sleep in the same room for a week, Jack?" Erin asked curious.

"He was complaining about the couch and later he said that he managed to convince her to let him back into the bed. But apparently, Zoey surrounded the couch in a ring of fire at night," Jack said smiling slightly about the last part.

"So in short, don't get on her bad side, or just never ever piss her off," Damien summed up and then said shuddering, "Neferet."

And with that one word the others shuddered, apparently remembering something, and Stevie Rae said, "You do not want to know what she did to Neferet."

Shaunee touched the ball. "Anyways, Z says that your mentor is Lenobia, you'll like her, she's the Horse Mistress, and she's also Z's favourite teacher. And your roommate is Aimee Johansen."

Stevie Rae was still looking at the ball of fire, the majority of it had disappeared, but a little bit remained. Stevie Rae spoke.

"Shaunee, you're forgetting something."

Shaunee looked at the ball again. "Ah yes," she touched the ball once more, "it says something about her sister being able to change her name."

"Sister? Why would it say anything about Z's sister?" Jack asked.

"Guys, this is Zoey's sister," Stevie Rae motioned to me.

Damien clicked his fingers. "That explains it!"

"Explains what Queen Damien?" Erin asked rolling her eyes.

Damien shot her a dirty look, but answered anyway. "Why she calls her Zoey."

"And…that explained nothing, Miss Prissy." Shaunee said.

Damien sighed. "The other fledglings call her High Priestess, Professor, High Priestess Redbird, Professor Redbird, etcetera. They are basically either timorous or in awe of her."

"Oh, okay," Shaunee and Erin said simultaneously and nodded in understanding. Then Erin said, "Wait, tim- what?"

And Shaunee added, "yeah, we're gettin' real sick of your language bullshit."

"Stop. Timorous – to be full of fear," Stevie Rae twanged off, as if giving an answer in class. "Anyway, back to what Zoey said. Do you want to change your name, Kristen? For example, Zoey changed her surname from Montgomery to Redbird," Stevie Rae explained.

"Wait, Stevie Rae, how do you know Z's last name from before she was Marked?" Shaunee asked.

"Yeah, she never told us what it was," Erin added.

"Well, she is my best friend and before I died, we told each other everything, and still tell each other the majority of things." Wait, Stevie Rae _died_?

Jack seemed to feel the need to add something and said, "Did you notice her ring?"

"Ring?" Damien, Stevie Rae and the Twins chorused.

Jack seemed puzzled that the others hadn't noticed, "Yeah, she's got a ring on her ring finger."

The others seemed puzzled and Erin asked, "So, what does it look like?"

"Well, its silver with a diamond and five stones in the colours of the elements around it and in the diamond there's a blue crescent."

"It sounds gorgeous," Shaunee sighed.

But I didn't register what was going on and what they were saying, because I had tuned everything out to think about what Stevie Rae had asked. When I had reached a decision, I noticed that they had fallen quiet.

"Kristen Emmerly," I told Stevie Rae my decision. She nodded, knelt down and pressed her right hand to the ground. Her hand glowed green. She stood and murmured something and her hand stopped glowing.

"Hey Stevie Rae, where's Rephaim?" Jack asked out of nowhere. Stevie Rae's eyes hardened and turned slightly red.

"Ohhh," Shaunee nodded, "you guys had an argument. What was it about this time?"

"None of your business," Stevie Rae snapped, turned and stalked off, the ground trembling slightly with each of her steps.

"Well damn. Now we'll never find out," Erin pouted.

No one had said anything about a Rephaim before this and I was curious. "Who's Rephaim?"

"He is a former Raven Mocker and Stevie Rae's boyfriend," Damien explained, then said to the twins, "you shouldn't have annoyed her, now either we'll have another earthquake or she'll tunnel underground."

"She's the one who had the argument with Rephaim, not us," Erin protested.

"I don't care, I'm going to get Zoey and see whether she can calm her down, Jack and Kristen you can come with me. And you two can stay here and try not to get into anymore trouble or make this worse."

"Hold up," Shaunee said before Damien could lead us away. "Why does the new girl get to go with you?"

"Because this way, I can show her where Zoey's office is, and if she's not there, her rooms, and another reason is so that you two can't corrupt her." And with that he turned and walked away with Jack and I trailing behind him.

"Damien, what's a Raven Mocker?"

Before answering me, he made a shooing motion with his hand and a few leaves lifted in a nonexistent wind. "A Raven Mocker is hybrid of a man and a raven. They were created when the fallen angel, Kalona, raped the ancient Cherokee women."

"Why is Stevie Rae dating one?"

"She fell in love him when she saved him after he was shot. But was forgiven by the Goddess and granted the form of a boy during the night, but for his crimes, his punishment, is to spend the day as a raven, with no idea of who he is."


End file.
